favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Shut
'Shut '(シャット Shatto?) is one of the commanders of Dys Dark. He, along with Close and Lock, form a group called the Three Musketeers. Info *Season:Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Age:37 *Gender:Male *Eyes Color:Green *Hair Color:Blonde *Homeland:Dys Dark *First Appearance:Episode 3 *Theme Color:Dark Blue *Voice Actor:Satoshi Hino Appearance He has blonde hair, green eyes with blue tattoo around his right eye, blue lipstick and wears a white hat with black roses and blue feather on the side. He also wears a suit with flaring sleeves and white ruffles with blue fishnet stockings and long boots and carries a rose. He wears a lock similar to Close's on his neck like a brooch. In his beast form, he resembles a large lynx-like creature with light yellow fur and red eyes with dark blue markings under them. In episode 50, he now wears a bright blue suit and shorts with a ruffly white shirt underneath. He also wears black fishnet stocking and heels. His hair is now in a bun and his makeup is now the same as in episode 33. He now wears Lock, who is now a black and yellow-striped scarf. Personality He adores everything that is beautiful as himself. He is a bit of a narcissist and also pompous. Presenting himself in a feminine way. When suffering from a loss, he can be much of a sore loser as well. Unlike Close and Lock, he seems to be more timid and easily scared, and this trait is shown on various occasions; when Twilight was defeated and turned back into Towa, he acted horrified and shocked as if something very tragic had happened. When Lock later powers up and resorts to more dastardly and sinister plans, he cowers in fear. When he interacts with others, he mostly puts up a rather cold and hostile attitude. But occasionally, when meeting somebody namely Miss Shamour who treats him kindly, he can come across grateful. Relationships Twilight When he first sees Twilight, he seems to have fallen in love with her, to the point in which he feels jealous when she powers up Lock instead of him. He is always seen blushing or admiring her when he is around her. However, it appears as if she does not have feelings for Shut and only sees him as a subordinate. He was devastated when Twilight was purified but still called her Twilight but Minami stand up for her saying that she is no longer Twilight but still look at her beautifully when she transform into Cure Scarlet. Now that he must defeat her. History First Attack He appear in front of Close when he talk about his failure. When Shut found a victim, Close angered for in the way but Shut say he deal with them and Close left. He trap the boy's dream and create a judo Zetsuborg. He meet the Cures and order the Zetsuborg to attack them. It was shown that Close didn't left and create a karate Zetsuborg. The Cures overpower their Zetsuborgs and make them leave. Last Chance and Defeat Dyspear is displease about his failure and give her lock to him and warn him that this was his last chance. He creates a Zetsuborg from the Palace of Sea and confront Cure Mermaid but was saved by the other before they work together to defeat the Zetsuborg and restoring the Palace, making Shut angrily leaves as he missed his last chance. He wander into the snow and knowing that he cannot return to Dys Dark. He confront Towa and becoming furious after seeing a palace and the other Cures arrive to her aid. Shut say his feelings got hurt because of Close, Lock, Twilight and Dyspear. The Cures show him the meaning of ugliness he transform into a lynx-like form to battle them but was restrain by Scarlet Illusion before calm his rage with Grand Printemps, which revert back to his normal form, Scarlet offer him to help but he refuses and he leave. He watch the students repairing the palace and understand the meaning of Strong, Kind and Beautiful and Shamour give him the scarf as he depart to the unknown place. Aiding the Cures He witness Dyspear creates a palace and seen watching the Cures fighting Lock. Close was about to strike the Cures before he protect them and hit Close. He confront Lock about how many mistreatment he gave him and remember his true self and let the Cures purify Lock, Close hit back at him before withdraw. He later help the Cures along with Kuroro to hold off Dyspear's clone to allow the Cures unlock the doors and assume into Grand Princess form and purify Dyspear. After Cure Flora defeat Close and take his leave, he wandering the garden before being approach by Shirogane and Yume. Powers Like the rest of the Three Musketeers, he can trap people into the Gate of Desparation to create Zetsuborgs by saying "Shut Your Dream!". In episode 20, it is shown that he can fire lasers from his rose. He can also slash through anything with his claw-like nails. Trivia *Like the other members of the Three Musketeers, his name refers to sealing something away. **Also like the other members, he says "Shut Your Dream!" when locking a victim's dream. **His tattoo glow when he see people's dream. **He and Close are the only members who wear tattoo. *He is always seen carrying a rose. *His lock serve as a brooch. *He is the fifth villain to wear a top hat, the first being Bloody, second being Baron Salamander, the third is Leva and fourth being Namakeruda. **He and Leva both wear lipstick. *His rather feminine appearance makes him seem a tad similar to Madam Momere. *He is the fourth villain to end his sentences a certain way, following Akaoni, Namakelder and Madam Momere, then followed by Shakince. *He seems to developed a great admiration for Twilight doing everything try to impress her and becoming extremely jealous of Lock when he tries to impress her. Shut even attempted to protect Twilight from Cure Twinkle's attack in episode 17, though was pushed away by Twilight's flames. This makes him the fifth villain to have romantic feelings for someone, following Kintoleski, Namakeruda, Anacondy and Siren. **This makes him the fourth villain to have romantic feelings or a great admiration for a fellow villain, preceded by the couple of Kintoleski and Ms. Shitataare in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and Anacondy's feelings for Boss in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. This is then followed by Yamoh's love for Dokuroxy in Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. *He is the only commander who summon Metsuborg. *He finally assume his beast form in episode 46. *He is the only commander of Dys Dark that does not have an alternate appearance after he leaves Dyspear. *He is the only commander from Dys Dark to not get fully purified out of his own choice. Lock was purified twice before he finally defected. *His favorite flower is the rose, as it reminds him of his past crush towards Twilight/Cure Scarlet. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Character Category:Antagonist Category:Male Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters Cures Mascot Antagonist Supporting Character Movie-only Character Category:Former Antagonist Category:Dys Dark